


【TimDami】【Trouble U】（01）(秘書X總裁AU設定文)

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao





	【TimDami】【Trouble U】（01）(秘書X總裁AU設定文)

一閃一滅的燈光纏繞著極強的節奏感，這裡是夜生活最具代表的地方。  
放眼望去，每個人都沈浸在節奏的搖擺，曖昧又昏暗的燈光成了最佳的調情劑。  
提姆看著眼前越堆越多的酒杯，他其實已經想離開了，但是坐在自己前面的陌生男子似乎沒有打算要讓自己離開的意思。  
他剛剛一個人坐在吧台前喝著小酒，這個男人就自己湊過來找自己攀談，原本提姆是婉拒對方的，但對方講話談吐並沒有讓提姆覺得像是一般來夜店那樣的油嘴滑舌的讓他反感，也就沒再刻意趕對方走，畢竟有個人聊聊天也不錯。  
提姆並沒有很常來夜店，畢竟他不抽菸，而這裡的味道讓他不太舒服，但偶爾他會來這喝喝調酒解悶，今天他剛面試完，想給自己紓壓才來這。偶爾會遇到這樣搭訕的人他都儘量回避，男人女人都有，但都有著同樣的氣場，就是玩樂，講明點就是一夜情。

男人正在轉換著話題，似乎越喝越來勁，而原本精神還算好的提姆，在接二連三的黃湯下肚後變得頭腦稍微昏沉，他知道自己已經到極限了，再喝下去自己會沒辦法回家。  
他決定去廁所洗個臉再走，禮貌性的跟男人說自己明天有事必須先離開，就帶著自己的提包進去廁所洗臉。

面對著鏡子，震耳欲聾的音樂讓提姆有些煩躁了，他將水潑到自己臉上，試著用冷水讓自己清醒些，然後正當他開門要離開的時候，另一個男子也正好從旁邊的廁所出來，兩人就這樣對視到對方，男子並沒有說話，只是靜靜的回望著提姆，大概過了兩秒，就在提姆要開口打破這樣的僵局時，男子就頭也不回的離開了。

提姆沒多在意，便拎著包包要出去，正當他要離開，剛剛搭訕自己的男人站在他前面堵住了他的去路，在提姆皺起眉頭要開口前，男人遞上了一杯調酒，「就當最後一杯吧？」搖晃手上的酒杯，裡面透明的藍色液體隨之搖晃。

原以為對方要繼續纏著自己，但僅僅只是要再喝一杯，這讓提姆也鬆了一口氣。

「沒問題。」微笑的看著對方，提姆不客氣的接下酒杯一飲而盡。  
「那再見了。」提姆將酒杯還給對方，禮貌的點頭要離開，但就在他踏出沒幾步，提姆突然感受到了比剛剛更難過的感覺，就只是幾秒，他開始頭昏腦脹起來，扶著旁邊的吧檯坐下來，支著頭，一種燥熱感開始由胸腔擴散出來，臉頰開始發燙，這讓他感覺不妙，但是身體卻無法做出任何動作。  
男人坐了過來，手搭上了提姆的肩膀，這明明讓他感覺噁心，但是身體卻對於這樣的碰觸感到敏感又酥麻。  
「不舒服？」男人勾起了微微一笑，對於提姆這樣的反應好像不意外，「我帶你去休息吧？」  
「不用⋯滾開⋯。」喉嚨開始乾燥，吞嚥著少許的口水，卻發現越來越渴，提姆試著要將對方的手從自己的肩膀上揮開，但發現自己使不上力氣。  
「省省吧！我送你的可是最強的迷藥，我從剛剛就很中意你。」在提姆耳邊輕聲說道，男人終於露出了真面目，他微微一笑，為了給他下藥可是在他身上耗了不少時間，而除了讓他戒心降低，也為了讓其他人覺得他們就是普通朋友一樣聊了很久，他一直都表現著友善的感覺。攙扶起提姆，男人想要像攙扶酒醉的朋友一樣帶他離開。  
「喂！」就在這時，一個男生的聲音叫住了他們兩個，低沉而冷靜。  
男人一轉頭，馬上就挨上了對方的拳頭。  
一把拉過沒力氣的提姆，戴米安無奈的將人安置到旁邊的椅子上。  
「該死！你他媽的在做什麼！」男人憤怒的站起身，揉了揉被揍還在作痛的臉頰，他穩了腳步一拳要揍對方，結果戴米安接下對方的拳頭並且迅速的補了兩拳然後再一腳踹上男人的肚子。  
痛的無法起身，男人蹲著沒辦法做出任何回應，僅僅只能從嘴角發出痛苦的呻吟。  
「我給你兩個選擇，」戴米安冷漠的看著男人，彷彿看著溝鼠一般的眼神，不理會旁人的注視及騷動，「ㄧ、滾，二、我直接在這了結你。」冷冷的發出彷彿地獄喪鐘的聲音。

戴米安從剛剛就看著這男人的一舉一動，而那個蠢蛋，就是剛剛在廁所外面跟他碰上的蠢蛋，就這樣喝了飲料他也看到了，然後他就這樣拋下了自己這桌的客戶，過來揍了男人一拳。  
老實說他也不知道怎麼了，只知道不能放著那個蠢蛋不管。

男人見周遭的騷動越來越大，再加上受到戴米安的威脅，他暗自不爽的拿起了自己的東西就這樣在眾人的面前慌忙的逃走了。  
戴米安無奈的看了旁邊被下藥的提姆，他趴在桌上沒動靜，走過去搖了搖提姆，還是沒反應，這讓他開始後悔自己做了這麼多多餘的事情，嘆了口氣，然後回到自己原本的包廂，迅速的將客戶打發，穿上外套，他打了電話通知自己的司機，然後便扶著提姆上車。  
原本戴米安只打算放提姆到隨便一間旅館就離開，當然他問過提姆家在哪，但他也只是一直要自己別碰他，就是沒講他住哪。  
他看提姆那不舒服的樣子，雖然有些麻煩但也沒辦法，更不用說他知道對方被下藥。  
要司機載他去他常去的飯店下榻，至少那裡的服務他可以保證，所以放這傢伙在那至少還不至於危險。反正都已經出手了，就不要做一半，他最討厭半調子的感覺。  
「不⋯別碰我。」提姆知道對方救了自己沒錯，但身上這異樣感讓他無法再接受別人的碰觸，他甚至能感受到自己下身的變化，身體燥熱的渴望著解脫，眼睛聚焦也逐漸模糊，握緊自己的拳頭，他正努力的忍耐著，儘量用平靜的聲音對戴米安說話。

「你需要幫忙。」沒有聽提姆的話，戴米安逕自的把提姆的一隻手橫跨到自己肩膀上，半扛著提姆，戴米安帶著人來到了櫃台，往口袋一抽扔了張信用卡到桌面上，「老房間就好。」  
櫃台小姐收下了信用卡，一刷下去紀錄，連忙不敢怠慢的馬上從VIP櫃子內抽出鑰匙，連同信用卡一起畢恭畢敬的放到檯面上，戴米安沒表情，拿了東西就往電梯走。

這棟飯店總共安了三道電子鎖，第一道是電梯，第二道是房門，而第三道只有用年費買下一年的固定入住房才有的，指紋設定。  
按了最高層的電梯，戴米安讓提姆半靠著後面的鏡面休息，提姆在接觸到後面冰涼的鏡面彷彿得到救贖，完全把背緊貼著鏡子，原本皺起的臉稍微的恢復平靜。  
戴米安靠在旁邊，看到提姆稍微的減輕症狀，他感到放心了一些。

到了最高樓層，提姆原本要自己走，但發現一離開鏡面，燥熱感又開始持續，甚至是感覺比剛剛更熱，身體微微的顫抖，戴米安見狀又架起提姆，領著他到了房間。

打開門，戴米安將人安穩的放到床上，提姆躺在柔軟的床上，身體酥麻的感覺依舊，扭動著四肢，提姆皺著眉頭，這感覺真是太可怕了。  
不行，不能再跟剛剛那個男生有接觸了。  
光剛剛僅僅是將手放在對方的肩膀上，他差點就靠著本能去吻上對方的雙唇。

戴米安放著提姆一個人，他去浴室裝了些冷水，帶著一條毛巾走過來床邊，「擦一擦會好點。你今天在這休息。」將水盆放在旁邊桌上，戴米安看了眼手錶，他該回去了，明天還有事情必須去一趟公司。  
戴米安看提姆沒有起身，他皺起眉頭，他並不是個很有耐心的人，今天這樣已經是他的極限了。  
戴米安伸手過去硬是把對方扶坐起來。  
「我走了。」  
提姆低著頭，戴米安沒看清他的表情，原本想說就這樣放著不管，但他才轉身，他的手立馬被拉扯並且甩到床上。

「你這是在做什麼？！」  
不高興甚至接近生氣的對著眼前的男人吼著，戴米安在對上男人的雙眼時就知道大事不妙。  
跟剛剛那個眼神完全天差地遠。

「你⋯！」  
就正想要阻止對方，提姆便直接霸道的吻上了他的雙唇，接近粗魯的舔啃，戴米安抬起手要一拳打上提姆的雙頰，但卻馬上被提姆用雙手壓制住，力氣大的厲害，完全看不出是剛剛那個無力的蠢蛋。  
不成是裝出來的？  
想到這裡，戴米安火氣就上來了，他開始找空隙掙扎，扭動中他磨蹭到了對方下身的硬挺，這讓他更是火大又錯愕。  
該死的混帳。

「不！滾開！」拉扯著對方的衣服，但誰知道他竟能完全壓制住自己，戴米安嘗試抬腳踹開提姆，但也是被壓著完全動不了，他根本就想不到他會有被男人侵犯的一天。

「別動。」提姆低下身在戴米安耳邊輕聲說道，性感的嗓音讓戴米安愣了一秒，而提姆則趁著這一秒，低下頭吮吻著對方的脖子，現在的他，已經控制不住自己了。

「啊⋯等一下！⋯混帳！」溫熱的唇貼在自己的脖子上，細微的吸吮聲迴盪在碩大的房間內，戴米安瞇著眼睛，奇妙的感覺讓他開始不知所措，嘗試掙脫提姆的制伏，但卻隨著提姆一次次的吻變得全身無力。  
至今為止他在性這塊方面一直都是零，戴米安覺得談戀愛根本是在浪費時間，更不用說上床了，他也見過各式各樣的女人，周旋在自己周圍只等待跟自己有上ㄧ絲關係，對於這樣的女人戴米安總是保持著禮貌的界線，不碰也不惹，畢竟在商業界這樣的女人通常手腕高的不尋常。  
當然，除了擁有流利的口才，也用了女人專有的手段。

腦袋悶熱，頭腦昏沉卻意識清醒，提姆用單手扣住戴米安的雙手手腕，零散的想法被身體的本能打亂，在戴米安開始不再試著掙扎，提姆用另一隻手撫上戴米安的胸膛，透著白色的襯衫，他緩緩從鎖骨滑至腹部，順著肌肉的凹陷，提姆用手指輕輕磨蹭著，而戴米安在男人做出動作的時候心中警鈴大作，他試著搶回自己的理智，但眼前這男人卻奇妙的抓準了他每個敏感點，讓他對這新鮮刺激的異樣快感無法自拔。

「哈啊！⋯唔！唔唔！」在對方用單手解開了他的腰帶之後，拉下褲子，手摸上了自己翹挺的分身，在摸上的時候，戴米安對於自己會發出這樣淫蕩的聲音感到羞恥，隨即咬住下唇阻止自己不再發出任何的聲音。

提姆見到身下人那倔強的表情，心上更癢了，手指先是在分身的頂端處緩緩畫著圈，黏稠的液體纏繞在指尖上，他想欺負這男人，想讓他要又要不到，他給卻不給完整的那種痛快。

「你⋯嗯！⋯啊⋯嗯啊！」張口想罵人，但馬上又被快感塞滿了呻吟聲，他無法克制的拱起腰脊，渴望更強烈的快感。

「小美人，想要嗎？」挑釁的語調，看著戴米安的反應，提姆滿意的將手掌慢慢的覆上了分身並開始稍稍的開始摩擦。

「閉嘴⋯嗯啊⋯該死的⋯嗯！混帳⋯啊！」他甚至無法完整的講好一句話，這該死的男人卻一再讓他分心。

「小美人，講話客氣點，我是在伺候你。」提姆湊上前吻上戴米安的雙唇，不讓對方有時間拒絕，他用舌頭肆意的侵略著戴米安的吞吐，挑逗對方的舌頭，在對方開始也用舌頭與之纏繞，提姆便加深了吻，手掌也更加快速度套弄著分身。

「唔唔！唔嗯！」只能從快感中找到縫隙，戴米安開始擺動著臀部迎合著男人的動作，太舒服了。

「不⋯哈啊！別再⋯嗯嗯！啊啊！哈啊啊！⋯會射⋯會⋯哈啊啊！！」在提姆不斷舔弄著他的乳首，親啃刺激著他的同時，下身一顫，已經到達頂點的分身也在提姆的手中高潮了。

大力的喘息，呼吸新鮮空氣，戴米安原以為在他達到高潮之後這件事情就可以結束，而他也可以把這該死的混蛋扔出飯店，但可惜事情並沒有他想的那麼簡單。

只見男人扯下了自己的內衣褲，已經硬了的分身漲疼著想尋找發洩的管道，提姆用手指沾上了剛剛戴米安射出的精液，先是在後穴輕揉周圍的皺褶，然後在戴米安要開口的同時，將手指緩緩插進了自己的體內。

「啊啊！該死！你在做什麼！」戴米安簡直想殺了他，他從沒想過他會跟男人做，更不用說他不曾想過會讓別的男人碰到自己這個地方。

「噓⋯我不想弄疼你。」  
就像麻醉一樣催眠，戴米安明明心裡千刀萬剮的想宰了這混球，惡狠狠的瞪著對方，但雙手仍被限制住，腳也被對方壓制，而在聽到對方這句話的同時，內心卻不再那樣抗拒。

手指在後穴來回抽插著，異物感緊緊的攀附在一種不滿足，微妙的快感讓戴米安不自覺地開始扭動腰肢，原本已經發洩過的分身又再次硬挺，沾滿了自己精液的淫靡，一顫一顫的渴望再次得到宣洩。  
「瞧，很舒服吧？」提姆笑著再擴充到了兩指，手指在後穴停下了動作，他用指腹揉弄著內壁，找尋著敏感點。

「該死的⋯哈啊！⋯停手⋯嗯嗯！⋯啊！不！⋯啊啊那裡⋯哈啊！」對方停止了抽插反而使自己更加難受，他竟然該死的渴望對方繼續用手指侵犯自己，但指頭在後穴裡的輕揉促使著慾望更加擴展，只是不夠，還不夠。

當增加到了三根指頭，已經是很滑順的在抽插了，不時撫弄著敏感處，提姆看著已經擴張差不多的後穴，他內心的慾望快按耐不住了。

呻吟擺弄著腰，戴米安簡直無法相信這是自己會做出的事情，他竟然對一個陌生人的撫弄有了快感，當然他知道對方中了迷藥，這事是無法克制的，他自己也知道可能會有這樣的危機，但現在他真的有些不知所措，再怎麼說，他也沒有任何跟他人的性愛經驗。  
原本的排斥感依舊，但蒙上了一層快感，沒有體驗過的刺激，他現在只渴望著更大的衝擊。

當提姆將手指抽離，戴米安意猶未盡的看著對方，第二次的高潮還沒達到，他身下腫脹的發疼，他眯起眼鏡，觀察著對方。

 

而提姆也不急，他換了手抓住戴米安的雙手，將自己熾熱的慾望抵著後穴的皺褶摩擦著，然後將早已發燙的分身緩緩艇進戴米安的身體。

「啊⋯好緊⋯老天⋯」感受到了未曾有過的緊實，完全包覆著自己，就連他碰過的女人也沒有這樣的感覺，那快感直衝腦門的刺激感讓提姆更將分身挺入直至完全沒入。

「哈啊⋯啊啊⋯混帳⋯嗯啊⋯！」比剛剛手指更碩大，戴米安想也知道進來的是什麼，撕裂感帶著些微的疼痛，他抓緊了床單，咬牙沒講話。

「抱歉。」提姆注意到了戴米安的難過，他感到深深的抱歉，但箭在弦上，他真的無法就此停下。  
他放開戴米安的手，低下身子親吻著對方的脖子、下巴，小心翼翼的像對待著陶瓷娃娃，一啄一啄的吻上了男人的雙唇。  
發麻的雙手沒什麼知覺，力氣使不上來。  
戴米安伸出舌頭與對方的纏繞著，彷彿邀請並接受這一切。

「那我動了⋯。」提姆鬆開嘴，他含住戴米安的乳頭，便開始了下身的律動。

「⋯嗯啊啊！哈啊！⋯好怪⋯不⋯啊啊啊啊！哈啊！舒服⋯嗯啊啊！」就在男人開始抽插，電流般的快感流竄在身體四處的每個角落，每一次的頂入跟抽出都讓戴米安感到瘋狂。

讓他難以抗拒的誘惑。

不時收縮著內壁，就像是致命的吸引力，提姆在每一下的挺入都直搗深處，色情的撞擊聲帶著水聲迴盪在房間內，悅耳的呻吟聲帶動著男人的挺動，戴米安將手環上對方的脖子，身體舒服的像快融化，他在一個男人身上體驗了初次的性愛，卻舒服至極。  
戴米安一口一口的留下自己的齒痕，激情的快感的證明，隨著身下的挺動而隨之激動，難以抗拒的想在對方身上留下紅色印記，一種本能性的佔有。  
「嗯！⋯要出來了⋯嗯！！！」加快速度律動，提姆最後直接吻上對方並在體內射出濁白。

「唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！」感受到了灼熱的液體充滿在體內，戴米安伸手環住男人的脖子，高潮讓他早已因難受又舒服而濕潤的雙眼流下眼淚，身體顫抖的跟著射出熾熱達到了渴望的高潮。

在這之後，提姆便將分身退出，發洩過了的身體像是吃了退燒藥般的輕鬆，意識帶著睡意昏沉，他滿足的攬著戴米安睡著了。

戴米安看著對方睡死，他倒是從剛剛的情慾中恢復理智，他皺起眉推開了男人沉睡的身體，他默默的看了幾秒鐘對方俊俏的面孔，在確定自己記住了男人的長相之後，便頭也不回的往浴室去清洗自己的身體。

他絕對不會再見他了。  
永遠。

01 完


End file.
